A Dance with the Devil
A Dance With The Devil is the 11th mission of Hitman: Blood Money. It takes place on August 15th, 2005 on the Las Vegas Strip, inside a building known as the Shark Club. 47 is tasked with killing a corrupt CIA Agent, Anthony Martinez, and his lover, Vaana Ketlyn during a Heaven and Hell themed party hosted by Ketlyn. The pair have been trafficking weapons and 47 is sent to put an end to their partnership. The mission is divided up into three main areas. The garage, Club Heaven and Club Hell. Each area has a very distinctive style. Club Heaven is serene and calm while Hell is a place of S&M, bondage and strong alcoholic cocktails. Both parties are very sexual, with attending females wearing very revealing clothing. Mission briefing Objectives Kill Vanna Ketlyn Kill CIA Agent (Anthony Martinez) Retrieve Data from Computer Kill Eve Kill Maynard John Mission intel Maps Enemies Nightwatch Security Guards The Nightwatch security guards occupy the outside and garage areas of the map. Heaven Party Guards The Heaven party guards are first found in the garage, guarding the elevator to Club Heaven. They will search you when you attempt to take the elevator and only allow entrance to those wearing appropriate Heaven attire. Hell Party Guards The Hell Party guards are the Hellish counterparts of the Heaven guards. They wear masks in the form of skulls. Walkthrough Entering heaven party Dont chose any guns on your start up screen! At the start of the mission go to the right and you are going to see two oficers.Wait until phone rangs and then sneak in and take the tape.Then go back and walk in through the front doors and speak to the guard at the desk about the briefcase you "left" there earlier, when he goes through to the back and starts searching the cupboard go to door on your right.Go down stairs and hide in closet.Wait until guard pass and go uot.Now left.Wait behind wall until guard turns and go other way.Sneak behind him and go behind trucks and stay until police oficer there smoke a cigare.When he finish change clothes at van ahead of you.Go to the elevator on the right, the guards will search you before you enter and confiscate any guns you may have picked up. Kill Eve When you get to the top flor you are going to see door in front of you.Go in and you are going to see Eve.She is singing.Throw coin on her and she is going to stop singing.Than she wil go to you and make you a offer to go to have sex with her.Folow her and when you enter the room strangle her and hide her near to wardrobe on your right.There is a desk and laptop on it.Take informations from laptop and leave room. Kill Anthony Martinez Head forward and then go to the wc.Go to the cabine on right.Wait for the Anthony and then kill him with fiber wire.Take his clothes and leave.Be careful not being seen by cook or your cower wil be blown. Kill Vana Ketlun Go to the elevator.Go to the parking.Go to the other elevator.Dont wory if you picked any weapons the guards wont frisk you.Now you are on hell party.Go to the forbiden area and then change perimetres for pyrotehnicks.Avoid Vana.When she preformes her dance she will be on fire. Kill Maynard John Now go to the bar to the guy with devil mask.He is bartender here but he is here to kill 47.He will call you for duel in room marked torture chamber.Folow him to the room.When he get to the room and open door dont go to him.Throw coin and then get behind his back.Wait till there is nobody to see you and then strangle him and hide him in the room. Escape Now go to the elevator and go to the van and take your clothes.Watch out for the cop and then run to the van marked escape on your map. This walktrough can be used on every dificulty level to get silent assassin rating. Trivia *The office building is right accros from the Shamal hotel, where 47s previous mission A House of Cards took place. The Shamal Hotel is clearly visible from the private room with the laptop in Club Heaven *The two Franchise Assassins in this mission appear in a newspaper article after completing the mission A House of Cards. Both stylized versions of Maynard John and Eve wear their appropriate costumes in an advertisement for the party. Eve is holding a Stilleto. This is the first hint as to the identities of the people targeting you. *If 47 goes with Eve when she asks him to follow her, she will lead him to a private room and brutally stab him to death, laughing like a maniac the whole time. Alternate way in Heaven/Hell Another way to get into Heaven/Hell is to sedate the guard near the door right next to the black car and the trash can, because using poison can hurt your score. This is reccomended if you already got the guest heaven/hell suit. then you can go in the door, but make sure the guard who is on the opposite side of the car isn't there otherwise he will start shooting you. Then you can go in Heaven/Hell without either the guard suit or the CIA Agent suit. Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions